darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarellian
Tarellians, or, as they are known by the people of the Imperium, Tarellian 'Dog soldiers' due to their mercenary service and the shape of their snouts, are a minor race of reptilian xenos found scattered throughout the galaxy, they are most commonly found working as mercenaries for other races, particually for the Tau empire, but unlike the Kroot or Vespides they are neither a client race nor a exclusive mercenary group. Tarellians have broad shoulders and scaled skin, with small waists. they possess small sunken red eyes, clawed feet not disimilar to raptors of old terra. They have scaled clawed hands with two fingers an a thumb. skin colours differ from Tarellian to Tarellian going from brigh t reds to dark blues, but most are a green colour. Their heads have a few spikes towards the back. The avarage Tarellian is slightly shorter than the avarage human. Tarellian History The Tarellians possess a zealous hatred for Mankind above all other peoples in the galaxy because of the Imperium's decision to launch Exterminatus attacks upon the Tarellian homeworlds during the Great Crusade in the 31st Millennium, nearly wiping out their species in a horrific way through the use of virus-bombs. Billions of their kind were slaughtered in the most horrific manner possible and the Tarellian species never fully recovered from this terrible xenocide. The Imperium's actions, destroyed the Tarellian potential to grow into one of the dominant races of the galaxy and created their eternal grudge against all people of the Imperium. The latest blow to the remaining Tarellians was the destruction of another Tarellian civilisation that was devoured by the Tyranids' Hive Fleet Moloch as it advanced through the galactic north from the Kiltor Sector. In more recent times, Tarellians have been frequently sighted fighting for the Tau Empire as mercenaries. The Tarellians have not been conquered or annexed by the Tau, nor do they hold to the ideals of the Greater Good. Rather, the Tarellians continue to serve the Tau as mercenaries and hold them to be excellent clients who always pay well and on time. As such the relationship between the two xenos races is more similar to which the Tau have developed with the Kroot. Tarellians as PCs Tarellians, though bitter towards the Imperium can in certain cases be convinced to overcome this hatred in order to work for an Inquisitor who offers a suitable reward. Tarellians are of a vicious temperment and are short fused and as such have trouble dealing with some people, they tend to be straighforwards and are not good at constructing lies. Tarellians have a strong sense of pride and will not abandon a contract without a good reason. Having said that, Tarellians will form a strong bond with close allies and are not prejudiced towards xenos, with the obvious exceptions being humanity. Starting Equipment Tarellians start off with the following equipment: Flechette Rifle or Traxus Pattern MA5B Assault Rifle, Autopistol or Laspistol or Stub Revolver. Tarellian Mercenary armour (Head 2, Arms 2, Body 4, Legs 3). ''Traxus-Pattern MA5B Assault Rifle'' ''Flechette Rifle'' Traits Xenos The Imperial Creed has taught the common man to Despise the Alien, forcing the any Tarellians (should they be around imperial citizens) into to a life of despair and a likely death at the hands of an over zealous citizen. In order to converse with a non-Tarellian, Tarellians PCs must pass a Fellowship test at a -25 penalty. If failed, the NPC will ignore the Tarellian. In extreme cases of failure, the NPC may attack the Tarellian (at the GM's discretion) Reptillian nature Being Semi-Reptillian gives the Tarellian some natural advantages, the most notable being their natural armour and weapons, they count as having Natural Armour 1 and Melee (Primitive) 1d10-5 with 0 Pen. Near Xenocide Due to their near extinction at the hands of Humanity, Tarellians loath them with a zealous hatred, this gives them the Hatred (Humanity, Adeptus Astartes, Adeptus Soritas Etc). Category:Xenos Category:Races